


Burns Night

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Death Eaters Behaving Badly [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lestranges and Rookwood go to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> For my friend tobermoriansass. As always her fc are Eva Green for Bellatrix, Michael Fassbender for Rodolphus and Sebastian Stan for Rookwood.

It was the Macmillans' Burns Night do. Bella looked around, at the sheer amount of tartan. She didn't much like tartan, but she'd been forced into it by Rodolphus, who said that if he was being made to wear a kilt she had to wear the same blasted pattern. She'd been issued an invite of her own and so Rodolphus had made Rookwood his plus-one, as had become habit.

And as had become habit they were publicly humiliating her.

Ladies had been asked to sit one side of the room, men the other, those who didn't feel like either were invited to sit where they chose, and so Bella had managed to sit beside Narcissa, and ignored the older lady to her other side. On the other side of the room Rookwood and Rodolphus were sat beside each other, and she could see their calves where the tablecloth ended before the ground. The two were talking, smiling, as the haggis was brought in, and as Macmillan Sr. stood to address it, pacing around the sheep stomach, reciting poetry.

On the other side of the room she saw Rodolphus look briefly startled as Rookwood's arm reached toward him.

_They wouldn't_ , she thought. _They wouldn't dare_.

***

" _Fair fa' your honest, sonsie face,_  
 _Great chieftain o' the puddin-race!_  
 _Aboon them a' ye tak your place,_  
 _Painch, tripe, or thairm:_  
 _Weel are ye wordy o' a grace_  
 _As lang's my arm._ "

" _The groaning trencher there ye fill,_  
 _Your hurdies like a distant hill,_  
 _Your pin wad help to mend a mill_  
 _In time o' need,_  
 _While thro' your pores the dews distil_  
 _Like amber bead._ "

***

Oh Merlin did Rookwood dare. His hand sweeping back Rodolphus' kilt had been surprise enough but the sudden touch of the other man's hand to his penis had elicited a gasp and he could _see_  Bella on the other side of the room, half-glaring, half-laughing, as Macmillan Sr., the old bat, paced around talking to the bloody haggis.

***

" _His knife see rustic Labour dicht,_  
 _An' cut you up wi' ready slicht,_  
 _Trenching your gushing entrails bricht,_  
 _Like ony ditch;_  
 _And then, O what a glorious sicht,_  
 _Warm-reekin, rich!_ "

***

Rodolphus had to admit he was not paying attention as Rookwood's grip started sliding along his length and Rodolphus said a mental _fuck it_  to propriety and reached for Rookwood's. Across the room Rodolphus watched as Bella picked up a spoon.

***

" _Then, horn for horn, they stretch an' strive:_  
 _Deil tak the hindmaist! on they drive,_  
 _Till a' their weel-swall'd kytes belyve,_  
 _Are bent like drums;_  
 _Then auld Guidman, maist like to rive,_  
 _"Bethankit" hums._ "

***

Oh they dared apparently. Bella didn't mind them having their fun, if she was quite honest. But she did mind them having it without her. With a glare to the men she picked up a spoon, holding it to her lips and turning her head slightly, so they could see as she stretched her tongue to _lick_ along the smooth polished silverware.

***

" _Is there that o're his French ragout_  
 _Or olio that wad staw a sow,_  
 _Or fricassee wad mak her spew_  
 _Wi' perfect scunner,_  
 _Looks down wi' sneering, scornfu' view_  
 _On sic a dinner?_ "

***

Rodolphus half gasped and Rookwood was fairly certain it wasn't due to his hand on the man's prick. Looking across the room his eyes met Bella's, where she was doing _obscene_  things to a silver spoon. Beside her Narcissa looked positively aghast but Bella caught Augustus' attention again, doing _something_ which made his hand tremble on her husbands cock and for some reason made Rodolphus' grip tighten.

Rodolphus feared he was going to be loud.

***

" _Poor devil! see him ower his trash,_  
 _As feckless as a wither'd rash,_  
 _His spindle shank, a guid whip-lash,_  
 _His nieve a nit;_  
 _Thro' bloody flood or field to dash,_  
 _O how unfit!_ "

***

Bella was aware, was very, very aware, she didn't have the half-lust fog in her mind as the boys did and she played with the spoon, ignoring her sisters pointed elbow, and watching as the boys struggled to control their expressions.

***

" _But mark the Rustic, haggis fed,_  
 _The trembling earth resounds his tread._  
 _Clap in his wallie nieve a blade,_  
 _He'll mak it whistle;_  
 _An' legs an' arms, an' heads will sned,_  
 _Like taps o' thristle._ "

***

Rodolphus vision was sparking, he could barely focus and what focus he had was divided between not making a face or a noise, on Bella's outright taunting and teasing, and on Rookwood's hand sliding and rubbing along his dick. He barely had enough focus to do the same for Rookwood, but somehow he managed.

***

" _Ye Pow'rs wha mak mankind your care,_  
 _And dish them out their bill o' fare,_  
 _Auld Scotland wants nae skinkin ware_  
 _That jaups in luggies;_  
 _But, if ye wish her gratefu' prayer,_  
 _Gie her a haggis!_ "

***

Rookwood half gasped as he felt Rodolphus tense and release, and he was _f_ _airly_  sure that Bella's brief glance to the floor suggested there was something of a mess before Rodolphus' spasming hand brought him to his own half-gasped conclusion. The strain of trying not to gasp or groan and to keep his expression in a state of schooled placidity made the final tightening of Rodolphus' touch mean so much more and for several moments his lids shut, and he listened to his heart gradually slowing as he felt Rodolphus soften after his finish.

***

Bella made a slight moue of disgust as she saw a slight spatter of creamy fluid hit the Macmillan's dark polished floor but didn't ease up her toying with the spoon, watched Rodolphus' eyes half-narrow and, moments later, Rookwood's half-shock spasm as his lids fluttered closed for several long moments.

***


End file.
